nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Corp 2
Castle Corp 2 is a fan-made and non official sequel to Castle Corp. In this game, the Enemy CEO returns, somehow and tries to get revenge on the Castle Corp knights. Gameplay In Castle Corp, you will have to control your knights to destroy the enemy. First you will have to place your knight on a pad to make him start walking. On contact with an enemy, your player will start fighting. Your player knight can also rocket somewhere to knock out an enemy or to deal damage to an weapon. When your player gets to the edge of a platform, your player will parachute off. Controls '''Left Mouse Key - '''Control Knight Plot 100 years after the death of Enemy CEO, the Castle Corp company was doing great. On March 4th, a sabatoge took place. Some of the weapon plans got sabatoge. The Castle Corp company tracked down the culprit. They were magicians, probably working for the Enemy CEO. Now the Castle Corp Company has to stop him, once again. But then, why isn't he at the last part of the castle? Is there a new boss? Levels Enemies *Enemy Wizards- These wizards will shoot a plasma ball at you once before you can attack them. *Leftover Knights- These knights are left over from Castle Corp, and have less armor than they used to. *Walking Wizards- These wizards will try to back away from you until they get to the edge of a platform, so you will have to rocket at these wizards. *Enemy Bats- These enemies haven't changed since Castle Corp. They will fly up, down, left and right, until the player knocks them out. *General Wizard- A high ranking wizard, with more abilities than regular wizards. *Enemy CEO- Enemy CEO is back, this time with more power weapons to use, and a bit more armor. *Master of the Wizards- The Master of Wizards. He moves around, turning random things in other random things. He shoots powerful magic bolts. Who is he? Click on the link. Weapons Enemy Weapons Player Weapons ''Main Article: Player Weapons '' There are 15 player weapons in Castle Corp 2, some new, and some returning. Returning Wepons These are the weapons that didn't get sabotaged. Out of the 9 weapons 4 didn't get sabotaged. *Barbarian Beef-Up Shake- This makes the player stronger, have more armor, and have more health. It costs $290 now. *Remote Control Steed- Your knight will ride on this. It will knock out any enemies in its pathway, an will parachute down after reaching the end of a path way. It still costs $1000. *Power Bomb- Your player can place two of these bombs, and after a few second the will explode, a bit bigger explosion than the old ones. It costs $320 now. *Magic for Dummies- This time, instead of your knight getting turned into a wizard you will spawn a wizard, and when you click, it will turn the enemies in its range in globs of green goo. Then your knight will continue to walk. It costs $3100 now. *Sword Cannon- The sword cannon hasn't changed very much. You can still shoot 3 swords from it, and it still costs $900. New Weapons *Rapid Fire Arrow- Shoots 5 arrows in a straight line to do a lot of damage. This costs $520 right now. *Bow and Arrow- Instead of having a sword, why not have a ranged weapon? You can have an extra shot at those wizards instead of the other way around! This costs $200 right now. *Full Turkey Vulture- A turkey vulture that has already eaten. It throws up as it flies, more often than chickens. This costs $900 right now. *Baby Turkey Vulture- Weaker and smaller than the Full Turkey Vulture, this weapon will barf less often than the Full Turkey Vulture, making it have less cost. This costs $400 right now. *Toxic Cake- When shooting a toxic cake, the cake will spread out, dealing damage to multiple enemies if possible. This costs $500 right now. *Nitro- Nitro will explode anything within its range, including the player. It will destroy everything except the platforms and pads. This costs $3200 right now. *Supergun- The supergun will release a lazer that will bounce off anything for an unlimited time until it goes of the screen. This costs $5000 right now. *Triple Bomb- The triple bomb is the triple crossbow and the power bomb in one! You will shoot three bombs to get more aim and then the bombs will explode! This costs $380 right now. *Lantern- Makes all darkness go away once the knight gets put down. This costs $300. *Invisible Ink- Makes you player invisable until you want him to be visable so you can sneak up on your enemies. This costs $400. Pick Ups *SIlver Coins- Silver coins will give you $10 once collected. *Money Bags- Money Bags will give you $100 once collected an will appear less often than the silver coins. *Treasure Chest- Treasure Chests will give you a weapon from the shop. Once collected, if you do that level again, you can't regain that treasure chest. *Keys- Keys will let you unlock a bonus level. There is one bonus level in every one or two levels. Bonus levels are filled with money, so keys are put in places that are hard to get. Like the treasure chests, you can only get the key one time, though you can play the bonus level as many times as you want, but you will not get the full amount of money from it. Factors Darkness Darkness is introduced in level 2. Darkness covers part of the stage, making it impossible until the player's knight goes there. Hidden enemies or treasures can be hidden here. Sometimes it appears in huge blotches, and in other times, small blotches. Category:Castle Corp 2 Category:Games Category:Games